


【L月】猫（下）

by urderyek



Series: 猫系列 [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: .是我，这一篇感觉和标题完全没联系了hhh不过是后续还是沿用这个标题好了。在写下篇的时候觉得龙崎真的拥有着委屈脸23333，写得我都替他委屈了，当然月君的话，我个人认为他做的真棒！（不要想歪然后，就是谢谢各位的观看w





	【L月】猫（下）

　　AU设定，ooc大有，慎入 （下）

　　所以，现在，终于到我了。

　　将不留神的龙崎一下扑倒，头上的猫耳一颤一颤，仿佛活了一般，项圈上的小环也相继发出了清脆的声音，月终于反客为主，将龙崎..

　　坐在身下，臀部和前端与布料的相擦不禁让月敏感的扭了一下，说到底..

　　龙崎还什么都没脱呢。

　　之前还勉强挂在胸下的裹胸也终于落了下来，真的一丝不挂了，上身。

　　而龙崎只是愣着看着月美好的身姿，然后月的手伸向了龙崎的白T，撕开。

　　？？龙崎的表情一脸迷茫

　　现在让你来感受一下吧。

　　继续坐在他身上，让他不好动弹，手快速的将黑色的拉绳往他的手上紧紧系上，不得不说月的手真的很巧。

　　然后月离开了他，自个儿坐在角落里，他想到了一个好主意。

　　一只手不自在的将脸上的精液抹去，他放在手里搅合了几下，然后试探性地往身后探去，手指被穴内的温度所紧紧包住，竟一下子无法再伸进去一分。另一只手难耐的抚慰着前面的玉茎，时而套弄，时而在顶端上打圈。

　　他感受到火热的视线，但他并没有看过去。

　　再次尝试着将手指推进，又推进去了一个指节，开始推动起来，缓慢的...“哈，啊”

　　不够，还不够。

　　加进去另外一个手指，两只并入，快速推动，前面的手也不停歇，可以感觉到旁边的视线像要吃人了一样。

　　“啊，啊”从来没有过在他人面前自渎过的月感觉到前所未有的兴奋。

　　他，他在看我，哈啊，好火热的视线。

　　好，好爽。手里动作不停，可恶，我还想要别的什么，更多，我要更多！啊...

　　而一旁的龙崎，正在使出浑身解数地与月所系的结多抗争，同时虎视眈眈地盯着。

　　这太犯规了，怎么可以..黝黑的眼睛深了又深，身下的牛仔裤不禁顶起了一大片，龙崎的呼吸声越来越重，他要立马...

　　再次加入一根手指，月没有停歇，在目光的沐浴之下。

　　“啊，好爽，就算没有你，我也好爽，哈，啊...”月有些忘神了，他快高潮了。

　　在快高潮的同时，龙崎终于解开了那条黑色的拉绳，手腕有些红肿，一把抱起月。

　　月哪儿还有高潮的欲望，被惊的萎了一下，然后挣扎。

　　“月，别闹了。”龙崎低哑着声音说道。

　　“龙崎，你这家伙....放开我..”月喊道。

　　转开身一拳上去，龙崎被揍趴下了，然后就是龙崎无辜的眼神。

　　“你一定要使用暴力吗..？”龙崎有些委屈地说着。

　　...“那也是某人先开始的。”做出那样的举动...

　　话语不投机，月已经面无表情了，那就先走吧。转身，拿着衣物，月准备走了。尽管顶着发硬的性器走，还是蛮不舒服的。

　　龙崎一把抱住月，他同样发硬的性器火热地顶着月的后腰，月蹙了蹙眉，“你还想怎么样...啊！”

　　只见龙崎就着这个姿势，重心往前，月不受控制地往前倒去。

　　笑话，这一下下去，他岂不是要废，他在惊慌之下也只能侧翻，最后两人一起侧着倒下。

　　两人只是拥着...然后龙崎解开牛仔裤，脱下内裤，性器顶着后穴，不再动作。

　　他在无声地征求着意见。

　　可是他又和自己闹别扭...

　　龙崎心里不只有月的肉体，他把月当成他唯一的爱人来看的，如果是爱人的话，就要尊敬对方的意见..之前，他也没想到月会因为他的一个小玩笑而如此生气..

　　事实上，月的确生气了，但并不很多，月生气只是因为他幼稚的举动（竟然不让他射，一定要叫他主人什么的，求着让他射这太伤自尊了）行，他们很相似，都很幼稚，他竟然也因为这种事而生气...

　　月彻底被打败了，比较起龙崎，他想他比较成熟，尽管龙崎比他大。

　　但他果然还是好气啊。

　　但他想做了，无论是为了高潮还是别的什么。

　　转过身，推正龙崎身子，一把跨坐上去，龙崎惊讶地抬起头，有点呆，然后月扶着他，慢慢坐了下去，

　　两人同时发出一声闷哼。

　　月只是任眼前的刘海半垂，看不清他的神情，慢慢的动作着，而龙崎则是嘴巴微张，微微喘着，这样的体位，真的入得很深。

　　突然地，月逼近他，然后狠狠地在脖颈上咬了一口，“啊！”龙崎忍不住痛呼，圆圆的眼睛睁大。

　　牙尖还在慢慢的磨着嘴下的肌肤，已经渗出了血，舌尖浅浅舔䑛着，引起身下人的颤栗。

　　体内的性器更硬了，月开始快速地上下坐起：“啊，哈，嗯啊，就..这样。”

　　“哈”龙崎也爽地喘了起来。

　　两人同时得到了高潮，月的脖颈扬起了高高的弧度，汗水也沿着脖颈色气地流了下来。

　　身下的龙崎也从额上滴下几滴汗来。

　　再喘了几口气后，半垂着头，月的脸上看不清神情。龙崎的手不禁往上探去，终于看清了月的神情，他的神色里满是疯狂，深深的羞恼及一丝丝的不确定。

　　“我说，别看我了...”月别过头捂着脸不明意味地说道，“下次的话，就罚你...”

　　“...”什么，龙崎有些不安，但面上平静..

　　“穿女仆装吧。如果你想得到我的原谅的话”忽而微扬起下巴，月优雅地说道，放下了手，然眼神还是不看向龙崎。

　　“然后我是执事哦，小女仆。”月爽朗地笑着转向头看着龙崎说道。

　　“！”嗯！？龙崎的表情凝固了。

　　他不是很想当女仆啊。要当也是月当，他当有什么好看的啊...

　　似乎看到他不情愿的样子，月微笑着补了一句：“龙崎，你知道后果的..”

　　要想以后还有xsh的话，你就应该要当哦。

　　就这么决定了，月起身想走，却被龙崎一把搂住，然后翻身，低沉地说道，“既然如此，那么今天...”

　　龙崎话没有说完，但双方都懂了。月只是有些不屑地笑了笑，说道：“我可没有体力了，我..”

　　龙崎只是露出了一个笑容，然后动作了起来。

　　“你这家伙！啊..哈”月被顶弄得轻喘连连。然而眼底的锋芒却不减分毫射向龙崎，你等着，龙崎！

　　看来今天也是充满情欲的一天啊。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> .是我，这一篇感觉和标题完全没联系了hhh  
> 不过是后续还是沿用这个标题好了。  
> 在写下篇的时候觉得龙崎真的拥有着委屈脸23333，写得我都替他委屈了，当然月君的话，我个人认为他做的真棒！（不要想歪  
> 然后，就是谢谢各位的观看w


End file.
